


I've been laying with the devil

by doctorziegler



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorziegler/pseuds/doctorziegler
Summary: Steve Rogers likes to wax poetic about his lover at all times— Hell, sometimes even in the middle of screwing the man senseless.(Avengers Kink Memefill for the prompt:Steve/Tony, size-kink, riding, control—"Steve totally gets off on how much smaller than him Tony is and loves to make Tony ride his dick, controlling his movements throughout.")





	I've been laying with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> this is a four year-old MCU kink meme fill I've beta'd and edited a little and DECIDED TO BRING ONTO AO3 CUZ WHY THE HECK NOT! it's still good! hey!
> 
> anyway i was and always will be the biggest stony slut in the whole world. enjoy.
> 
> [ [twitter](https://twitter.com/heatvisions) / [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/DOOOMZO) ]

You’re split open, legs spread far, knees digging into the mattress as I bend you in half.

You look your best like this, squirming for me, your body trying to fight the intrusive sensation of my cock inside of you, letting me feel each delicious squeeze of your insides as I push you further than I ever have before.

You’re so _tight;_ your body is so small compared to mine and sometimes, just sometimes, I’m afraid I’m going to hurt you. Afraid that I’m going to push you too far, take you too hard and you’ll shatter beneath me, falling to bits and pieces— like you always do, except this time you’ll tell me afterwards that it was too much. You'll tell me that you don’t want this anymore, that I’m too big, too heavy, too _strong,_ and that you’re too sensitive, and tight, and that each fuck hurts too damn much; that walking around in your workshop with a limp, climbing into your suit and feeling the press of the cool metal against your aching thighs and ass is unbearable.  
  
But you won’t, will you? You won't, because you love this, just as much as I do.

You _love_ that ache, the sensual hurt that reminds you that you belong to me, to _me_ , and to no one else, not ever again.

Still, though, I worry— if I couldn’t do this to you, if you _did_ tell me to stop— would I even be able to? Would I _listen?_

 _That_ thought scares me more, as loath as I am to admit it— Tony, do you even understand what seeing you like this does to me? I wasn’t exactly _innocent_ before I met you, but now, oh, now I’m scared that I’ll take you, _just_ like this, hard and deep and brutal, just the way I— _we_ — like it, even if you tell me you can’t handle it anymore.

All because _I'm_ the addict, now.

That's what you've done to me.

But, God, you do  _handle_ it, Tony. Like a damn  _professional_. You handle it so well sometimes I swear you were born to fit every single inch of me inside you, even when it hurts; even when you're exhausted and I'm up for round five.  
  
We roll together, your knees on either side of my waist as I begin to force you up and down. You’re panting like a bitch in heat, a real slut for me, moaning on the downward thrust and whimpering on the upward, and I know why:

You _hate_ that instant when you’re empty, when your insides shake because you just _want it_ again, want it and need it and you beg me, leaning forward as much as I’ll let you and you keen at the top of your lungs that you need to be filled, need me to just thrust up, to fuck you without pulling out because _that’s_ your favorite part, isn't it? When you’re stuffed to the brim, my balls against your ass and you know I still have a few more inches to spare, and oh, how you want it. I have fleeting moments of hesitation, then, because the last thing I’d ever want would be to hurt you, but— _God_. I’ll be damned if I don’t want to break you like this, sometimes, to watch you lose your mind as I bury myself to the hilt in your heat.  
  
“Steve,” you gasp, delusional and cock-drunk, my hands on your hips, " _please_."

Who am I, to say no to such a request?

I’m pulling you onto my dick, your ass bumping my thighs so hard the slaps reverberate across the bedroom, and it encourages me to add a slap of my own— a firm smack against your ass cheek, eliciting a broken-off sob from your throat.

I know those vibrations traveled inside you, I _know_ you felt the slap to your very core, because you quiver around me and I almost lose it right then and there, because you’re so _tight_ , you’re so easy and you’re so _tiny_ and I could break you by accident if I wasn’t careful and sometimes, Tony, I want to, _just_ to find out how you’d react.

I sit up, grab your wrists and yank them behind your back, controlling our movements with the additional leverage that gives me. I'm using you like you’re a toy, a glory hole made exclusively for me, for my own pleasure, and the way your eyes roll into your head is more than enough to tell me that you don’t mind it one bit.

The slaps of skin-on-skin are getting louder now, and I can feel you leaking against my belly; I want you to get off almost as desperately as I want to come inside you. Usually, you come first— no pun intended, because I _know_ you’d get a kick out of that one— but today, I focus on myself.

 _Just_ this once, Tony.

You'll forgive me, yeah? I know you will; you love me.

I keep your wrists trapped against your lower back, freeing one of my own hands so I can pull your knees up higher, so that they’re pressed up against my sides, nearly at my underarms. You’re so _small_ , so easy to push and pull around, and God, I dwarf you— how do I even _fit_ inside you? But, I do; it’s perfect, _you're_ perfect, with the way your body can take me, and I know it hurts, I _know_ you’re in agony but that it’s the good kind, something I didn’t even know was possible before I met you.

You’ve gone nearly silent and all the heavy breathing now is coming from me, because dammit, I can’t _take_ this anymore. I’m making you fuck me, making you bounce up and down on my cock; my own hips have stilled and this feels almost like masturbation, with the greatest fuck-hole toy I could ever possibly get my hands on. Your head drops forward, your sweat-drenched hair brushing against my shoulder and you whimper my name once more, pathetic and helpless and I’ve been inside of you for almost forty minutes now and I can’t— Tony, I _can’t_ —  
  
And then, it’s over, and I’m lost, your insides fluttering around me as I spill myself into you, making one hell of a mess because— well, it isn’t exactly like I _really_ fit inside you, and the come winds up coating my cock more than anything else. I grunt as I pull out of your sloppy hole, disappointed that you’ll be the one cleaning it off of _me_ , instead of me getting to force my tongue into you to clean up my own mess.  
  
Your hips gyrate against me, your loosened, gape of an asshole rubbing against my abdomen and it’s all I can do not to get hard again, right away.

Good old Super-Soldier stamina, huh? Talk about a multipurpose 'gift'.  
  
You’ll never understand what you do to me. I force you onto your back— so easy, you’re _so_ easy to push around, Tony.

“Your turn,” I growl, sliding three spit-slick fingers down your perineum before forcing them inside of you, and then, you’re falling apart at the seams all over again, and I know that fucking you delirious three times already won’t be anywhere near enough to satisfy me tonight.

[END]


End file.
